The background description provided herein is for generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.
Regions of interest in an image are usually objects, such as humans, animals, artifacts, text, etc. in its foreground. Segmentation of a foreground object from its background has many applications. As one example, the segmented foreground object may be used for further processing, such as object recognition or background subtraction.
Background subtraction has an interesting application in video conferencing. The speaker may be segmented from its original background and seamlessly placed into another scene. Monocular based approach for foreground object segmentation has long been studied by the computer vision community. Yet it remains unsatisfactory because at least this approach usually requires the user to step out of the scene to build a background model.